Some engine-starting devices utilize identification (ID) matching between portable equipment, such as an electronic key, and an electronic key controller located on the vehicle. A push-button switch to start or stop the engine may be operated while carrying the electronic key. When a registered ID, carried on one's person in the electronic key, matches the ID of the electronic key controller, the engine may be cranked to start the engine.